


midnight love

by hyuckieluv



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Author's Favorite, Bisexual Female Character, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Author, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Lesbians Die, season 4ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckieluv/pseuds/hyuckieluv
Summary: 'in this light, i swear i'm blindin this light, i swear you're mine'- girl in red
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	midnight love

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i started watching criminal minds a few weeks ago (i'm already on s7) and i just ADORE this ship and had to write something with them because criminal minds is seriously lacking in lgbtq+ and especially wlw representation!

It had just ticked past 11pm when Emily Prentiss heard a knocking at her hotel room door. She frowned and stopped mid-whiskey pour, aware of her current state of undress. Despite keeping up a formal persona whilst in the field, she still liked to sleep comfortably in silky pyjama bottoms and a tank top that left little to the imagination.

“Just a second!” Emily called as she grabbed one of the hotel’s complimentary robes and wrapped it around her body, placing the cheap whiskey glass down on her bedside table. She knew that the person on the other side of the door wasn’t the genius Doctor Reid as he always knocked in a very specific way, but she hadn’t expected to come face to face with the beautiful Jennifer Jareau. “Oh! JJ.” 

“You sound disappointed,” JJ teased, her long blonde locks swept back into a messy ponytail of sorts. She’d purposely left a few strands out to frame her face, her blue eyes bright with amusement. 

“No disappointment here. I just expected Hotch,” Emily chuckled, stepping aside to let her friend in. “I thought he was coming to give me another file to look over.” 

“I’m pretty sure he dumped those all on Reid,” JJ laughed, her soft pink lips quirking up into a smile. “Looks like I was interrupting something,” JJ cocked a single eyebrow, gesturing to the open whiskey bottle on the coffee table. “Drinking alone, Prentiss?” 

“It’s been a hard day,” Emily rolled her eyes, slipping the robe off and tossing it lazily over the end of the bed. She turned to screw the cap back onto the bottle of alcohol, unaware of JJ’s wandering gaze. The blonde herself had hardly changed out of her work clothes, the only difference being that her blazer was missing and that the sleeves of her white button up were rolled up her arms. 

“Tell me about it,” JJ coughed, turning away from Emily. “Some view you’ve got.” 

“Hmm?” Emily hummed, shifting to face the younger woman. She was staring out across the San Francisco skyline, the breeze from the open balcony door a refreshing coolness against her skin. “Oh yeah. Apparently I’m the only one on this side of the hotel.” 

“You are,” JJ confirmed the statement with a small nod. “My view is a brick wall.” 

“Sit,” Emily ordered she collapsed onto the couch, her head lolling back to rest comfortably against the oversized cushions. She ran a quick hand through her dark hair, sighing contentedly. “You come to talk about the case?” 

“God no,” JJ said quickly, Emily feeling the space beside her dip as JJ joined her. “Anything but the case.” 

Emily lifted her head at that, one of her hands resting only a few inches from JJ’s. 

“Are you okay?” The profiler asked, scanning JJ’s expression for anything that would give away how she was feeling. 

“Have you noticed how most of the cases we deal with are about young women being brutally murdered?” JJ asked, giving a small angry shake of her head. “I know I shouldn’t let it get to me, but it’s hard not too. Some of these girls are only a few years younger than me.” 

“No I get it,” Emily agreed, twisting her body so that she was facing JJ instead of the balcony. The blonde had tucked one of her legs under herself and was wrapping a strand of her hair around her index finger, appearing to be deep in thought. “It’s a hard thing to be seeing all the time. We definitely don’t get paid enough for what we do.” 

“You’ve got that right,” JJ laughed at Emily’s weak attempt at a joke, shuffling impossibly closer. She allowed herself to relax against the back of the couch, the right side of her face pressed into the cushions. At this point their knees were touching, JJ’s fingers gently brushing Emily’s. Emily was taken aback by the sudden tingling sensation in her stomach, her mouth going dry as her gaze met the other girl’s. 

Emily opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when she realized that there was no way she was getting any words out. She felt as if she were melting under JJ’s gaze, completely vulnerable to the way the confident woman made her feel. She couldn’t recall a single time where something as simple as someone’s stare had left her this flushed.

It was as if they both knew the effect that they had on the other person, but neither were willing to take that last step. To cross that boundary from friendship into something more. 

“Jennifer,” Emily cringed at the way JJ’s name left her mouth. She sounded desperate, as if she were begging JJ for something that she hadn’t even known that she’d wanted until a few minutes ago. But now that it had all clicked, a lot of things suddenly made sense. She should’ve known that it wasn’t normal for her heart rate to soar when holding hands with a female friend, or to find herself annoyed whenever Hotch or Reid took her usual seat beside JJ on the jet.

“You never call me Jennifer,” JJ’s words were barely more than a whisper, but Emily heard them loud and clear. 

“Yeah,” Emily lifted her hand to touch JJ’s cheek gently, her eyes shamelessly falling to her lips. “I don’t.” 

When asked about this moment years later, Emily wouldn’t be able to quite pinpoint who moved in first. All she knew was that her brain short-circuited the moment that Jennifer Jareau’s lips touched hers, all the self-control that she usually exhibited leaving her body all at once. She also didn’t know how JJ ended up in her lap so quickly, and couldn’t explain the feeling of pure electricity that shot through her body as JJ’s hands found their way to her hair. 

  
_ Damn,  _ Emily thought as JJ arched into the kiss, everything about the other woman so soft beneath her fingertips.  _ If I knew that kissing girls felt like this, then I would’ve done it years ago.  _

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if the end was sloppy i just wanted to get this OUT i need more jemily content i hope all u wlw like this<33


End file.
